Do You Remember?
by DemonAngel07
Summary: these are thoughs of vincent's demons during ff7.This is just a few drabbles from them.
1. do you remember?

**a/n this is my first fic. i don't own any of the characters in this fic..**

**summary: someone wants to talk to Vincent but who. **

**Do you remember? **

It very dark where I am now. Looking around I could see what you could see

Do you remember?

Seeing nothing but that cold sorrowful darkness where no light can reach until,…

That light,that pure light. It the first time I have seen this light. We saw these other people none I have ever seen before

One man with hair more mess up then a chocobo's feathers after running around for no reason, his huge sword (which makes me wonder how come he hasn't broken his arms or back carrying that sword!). A young woman wearing the smallest (in my option) tank top and the mini skirt with combat boots and gloves but when I look at her she reminded me of lucrecia. That bitch he doesn't need her anymore but why can't you see that. The last one there I saw was a creature. His red fur with war scars everywhere I assumed he has been in many battles before meeting them. Looking closer I noticed his mark on his shoulder , it wasn't a scar this was going through my mind. It looked too perfect to be done by battle, man must be the reason. They asked about him.

They told you about him. Sephiroth. They told you about the madness. This hellhole had the experiments, torture and madness. This building is only a disguise to distract the world from the truth inside. only has nightmares and madness. Nothing good ever comes out of this place Only misery.

After going with them up Mt Nibel through lost tunnels find a dragon. Look at them we could tell they were no match for it bullets, punches, kick, sword was no match against this great fiend. You had no choice you used the one thing you hated. After the bloody battle we could see the dragon with it torn throat blood pour out like a river going to the sea. you looked around to see your comrades standing still with a look of fear n them like they had just seen a ghost, their skin was as white as snow. You began to look for injures but you found none.

That night along with the others. A flower girl with a mysterious link to the promise land, the ex leader of Avalanche who lost nearly everything he held dear to him. A stuff toy/cat with a odd link to Shin-ra, a young ninja who wanted to take back what belong to her proud home Wutai and a pilot who lost his dreams. They stay away from us because they were afraid of us.

When we reach the holy land or as you call it "the forgotten city" home to the nearly extinct Cetra. We saw Sephiroth. The seed of evil, with pure hated in his eyes going down on the innocent Aeris as she prayed (like a wolf hunting on an unexpected sheep). Seeing the shiny sword go through her stomach with blood pouring out from the wound. We felt something a new power it wasn't Jenova, Sephiroth. No. we feel something a new panther has shown up. We found out about Death Gigas, a frankstein creature with more power then I could ever dream off. He would use his brute strength and using a different magic from us. Instead of using fire like us he uses lighting (ironic isn't it, lighting gives him life and he use it for his magic) but still made us look weak. He merged from you using your body so he could make his form instead of you. Meanwhile he kept us in the darkness again. After destroying Jenova using some of his power he return and went back into slumber.

Doesn't talk much does he?

We followed chocobo's head(or Cloud as I heard his name) going closer and closer to Sephiroth. We need to remember are mission. Hojo. He there we will kill him. We no longer have cloud with us but is he really gone? No just left behind. Shin-ra had us but we were a lot smarter then they are and we escaped with Tifa as the new leader. However she didn't look like she knew what to do. Without cloud she was lost. We felt sorry for her having the world on her shoulders.

We arrived in Mideel. To search for Cloud and guess what? We found him, but at the came time we didn't. he had mako poisoning and look like he locked himself in his head. He reminds me of our partner when he absent minded. Tifa decide to stay with him probably because her cares about him more then he thinks. We left along with the young ninja Yuffie. She is very different from you goes around the world without a care in the world, but she far from innocent. I wonder what you thought with everyone else. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith (or should I say Reeve). At that moment we felt a strong presence by us. Full of darkness. We saw the masked demon Hellmasker.

He looked like you but has tattered clothes, messy long hair like Hojo, and had a long bloody chainsaw. But he was completely insane. I think we need a stray jacket for him so we can talk to him without blood or fur flying. He speak so slightly with both madness and a sense of control. He was manipulating don't you think. When he comes out and fight he is more prepared then Gigas is . He will use nightmare to place all curses on his enemies and then incomes the chainsaw taking blood with him, getting it all over him. This is the madness that Hellmasker has. Whenever he came out and kill everyone would have run away afraid he will polish his chainsaw with their flesh and blood.

We saw her, that evil tempest. Lucrecia. I felt you breaking in here. Again and again. Your memories haunting you, hurting you. She was in that small, hidden cave with crystals and her trapped in one. from what we know about the past, you are not to blame. It was her choice, to use her child for what science. Everything she has she loss for science. She is patristic.

We left with sorrow hopes on us. Kill Sephiroth, lucrecia's only son or leave and fail the planet. a lot rallying on us to defeated him. So much pressure on us. But we had got the huge materia I could feel power they had when they near each other. But while we were on the high wind, the pilots pride and joy. We saw the mako cannon shooting a blast of energies through Weapon "the planet guardian" and straight towards Sephiroth shield at the north crater success it broke through. Now Sephiroth it is probably vulnerable to any attack that get thrown at him. We were heading to him but found that are mission is about to be finished. Hojo.

After we heard that Hojo had Midgar at his mercy, now it was time to escape from the nightmare he placed us in. Barret and Reeves were arguing about Midgar's faith. You were thinking about Hojo and finishing the mission we had. At the mako cannon we found him. The pawn to Jenova's game. During the battle we felt power but this one was very different from any other. This was Chaos. A merciless demon from the fiery pits of Hell. He would kill without mercy, remorse or guilt to stop him. He wanted to kill, have Hojo's blood on the floor, on his claws and in his mouth. This was Chaos. The final curse that Lucrecia and Hojo gave you. He came out causing us so much pain. His claws, two bloody wings, horns and eyes full of pure evil. The others Cloud and Barret could only stand their and watch the horror as chaos kill Hojo, tearing him limb from limb. We watched too along with Gigas and Hellmasker. They stood there so shock. Their skin went slightly paler then usual (Hellmasker's skin almost went white rather then grey). They looked so terriered seeing this other demon killing without any emotion what so ever. But what scared us the most is the way he killed Hojo. Like he was Hojo was just a leave and he was tearing it, if he could do this to Hojo what can he do to use. It take most of our strength to bring him back here in the dark. We saw Chaos' work done Hojo destroyed nothing left of him. The other stopping the cannon making me wonder how long is the battle with Avalanche going to last.

Now all we can do now is wait for fate to decide if the others are going to fight. We decide that if we fight Lucrecia's son and hurt her or leave now and the fate of the planet has been given to evil.but as for us we don't work with each other anymore. There are others how are much stronger then me. All I'm good at is helping but they can kill enermies without breaking a sweat.They are near you closer with you because they will be needed. However I'm am now in the dark that we started in but I want to know one thing.

"Vincent do you remember me?"


	2. My Past

My past

Are you still thinking about the past, same here maybe we should try and forget the past and move on. Maybe life will be a lot better. To you everyone see a monster but that only to you. Your friends tell you the same. "Your not a monster" there is a monster but that not you that us. In my past whenever people would see me uncovered they would call me many names 'monster', 'foul creature' and even devil. No one knew me.

When my father made me. He wanted the perfect human but found I was not like anything he wanted me to be. He abandoned me, leaving me wondering who I was, what I was. You have many things I wanted, an identity. Back then I didn't have one and I only have on when I'm outside of you.

When he died from an illness I was alone. I felt helpless, not wanting to feel this emotion I jumped unaware I would die. But then I met the three demons you have now.

Your life. Is similar to my old life. Hojo tried to make you into something else. His little monster. But he has failed. We both are seen by everyone as monsters.

The group you are with are not so bad. The ancient girl Aeris is a very loyal girl. She is always willing to listen to anyone problem. She has some innocence like a child but has wise wisdom as well like Galian. She asked you about the past and never judged you about your appearance just your past. She looked past what you are willing to see. Instead of saying it your fault she tries to show you that you are wrong. Lucrecia was wrong. It a shame she died. No one deserved that. She is the angel and angels don't deserve to die.

Cloud. Your leader of this little group, when we first met him he seemed to have something against you. Is this because of Galian and the fact you didn't tell him. I don't blame you. I would never mention anything either. He looks weak but then again you never just a book by it cover. His past with sephiroth is a bit of a odd. One but I feel sorry for Sephy. If a parent is bad then the child turn into a monster. I now this too well.

Tifa. She okay. I got to admit she knows when to cheer anyone up even when in her eyes she is upset. To you she probably another version of her. Asking you if your alright and joking around with you.

Barret is also someone interesting to know. He may act all tough but sometimes he can't see beyond that. Reminded me of an old blind man I knew. I was glad he expect me but only because he couldn't see me. Barret is similar to that, he can't see past though some things like people. Probably why he hates reeves because he can't see how good he is.

Reeves/Cait Sith. I can't say I like them or hate them. I envy reeves for having to sacrifice everything for the people in Midgar. But then again being good is hard but worth it isn't it.

Cid. He is similar to Barret, he can't see past some people. But when it comes to those he cares about then he will show that he has a heart of gold. The girl shera is living prove that he cares. I have heard him talk to you at times trying to get you to have a good time and to let go of the past. Good friend to have isn't he?

Even if he fight with Yuffie everyday. Sounds like me and Hellmasker.

Yuffie. She really does reminded me of the other demons. She as young as Galian, mad as hell but as brave as chaos. She is also similar to us as well. She has fights with her dad about decisions. Just like with you and Hojo. And with me and father.

Nanaki. He is always very loyal and is very wise. Some night you seem to talk to him when everyone else is asleep. Whenever Galian is out and refuses to come back he talk to Nanaki. Never understood what about. They are both speaking in beast. I have asked Galian what they were talking about but had no luck. But I noticed every time we have mentioned Hojo he tense up about it. Maybe he has the same hatred that we share with the other demons.

The other demons you have here are very unique. All of them are very different. But still share the same hatred as us for Hojo. But they also respect you as a person, because anyone who went through that torture would of killed themselves now. But here you are still alive and fighting to get closer to finishing avachelence mission. To stop Sephiroth.

Galian beast. He is the youngest of us all, while I'm the oldest. He has a lot of wise information for you or us to hear. He spends most his time talking to you, maybe he wants to know more about your culture. lately he has hidden away from everyone. maybe this is too much for him to deal with.

Hellmasker. he is an odd person probably more odd then me. he has an obsession with his chainsaw. but also has lots of knowledge. about humans and what right and wrong. but most times I can never see this. he spends most time arguing with me or chaos about control. before he came along I was the dominant one. Galian had his time and was sent away, now it was may turn. But he came along and proved that he was more dangerous then he looked. he looks like a serial killer but in battle he knows what to do without even needing to think about it. most times he thinks Lucrecia is noting but a user. she uses people and that what she did to you.

Chaos. one think I will say about him. he has uncontrollable power. made by the planet as the key of Omega. Inside of you he hates you but also respects you. hojo broke you but your still here fighting. stronger then me that for sure. he has chosen to fight with you against sephiroth rather then become your enemy.

when we fought hojo that was when Chaos came to life out there. he ripped, slaughtered Hojo, like he was a piece of paper. you still afraid of him because of his power. but he does everything he can to keep you from thinking of finishing yourself off. cloud told you to think about why you are fighting against sephiroth. you think about atoning and we are thinking about both yours and our future.

We are now inside of you normally we would be bicking about who will come out and fight. But now we are frighten about our future. Galian stays in the dark it probably comfort to him because he has not got the kind of power that we posse. But I afraid that maybe none of us have that power we need to defeat neither sephiroth nor do we know what will happen in the future. Hellmasker no longer laughs he grabs his chainsaw and holds it to his chest, his face always cover with a mask, but his eyes show a young boy who has lose all idea about what is going to happened. He scared out of his mind. Chaos has become more restless everyday. I would see him thinking about what to do and what would be the best choice but I believe that he is doing this because he nervous too and doesn't know what to do about any of this. But he would never admit he scared.

Now both Hellmasker and galian sleep while chaos is looking in your memories wanting to know more about you. We have grown to respecting you. All four of us. I would speak with you sometimes at night when your friends are asleep about the past. I think we should both just forget about the past and move on regardless of the scars that we have.


End file.
